This application claims priority benefits from Korean Patent Application No. 10-2006-0021119, filed on Mar. 6, 2006, the entire contents of which are fully incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel anthracene derivative having a heteroaryl group bonded to anthracene, and to an organic electronic device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art